fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Turquoise
Turquoise Turquoise is an element that costs 2000 diamonds and is a superior element. Turquoise is more like an absorber element because of how it absorbs projectiles to do more damage, unlike most other spells, making it quite unique. Basically saying, Turquoise is based on a color, with many meanings(don't ask me. DO I LOOK LIKE WIKIPEDIA TO U?! No jk) Statistics Damage : High Defense : Very High Speed : Average Spells Turquoise Skull User raises a skull that glows turquoise that absorbs near projectiles as long as the caster is charging, then unleash a destructive beam of high damage. --> The user will create a skull out of their hands, and then raise it. It then glows with the color of the element name. As long as the caster charges, it will collect projectiles, although there's a limit to its consumed projectiles (can only absorb/eat 7 projectiles). The time limit for charging is 10 seconds. If the user let go of charging, a beam will be unleashed in a 20 stud range, dealing 150 ~ 375 damage. If the caster then absorbs the max amount of projectiles, it can deal for about 500 damage and a 35 stud range. This projectile spell has a 12 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana * Note : '''Users can still find it easy to dodge the beam as it is thin. * '''Note 2 : '''The caster can still move while charging, but can not use other spells. * '''Note 3 : '''As a degrade of Combustion, players take more damage. But unlike Combustion, Turquoise Skull uses a beam while Combustion uses an AoE * '''Note 4 : '''Both of them have downsides, however, as Combustion has a faster effect but does less damage as opposed to Turquoise Skull. On the other hand, Turquoise Skull has a large hitbox and higher damage but is smaller (basically beams are small and thin). * '''Note 5 : '''It gets a thicker beam and additional range from Azure Heaven, but it doesn't do anything with damage. '''Azure Heaven User radiates a glow around them which powers up all spells related to Turquoise for a while. --> The user will glow turquoise in their area. The glow radiates and offers them slight defense increase. All Turquoise spells be powered up for 18 seconds. All spells listed below have a different power-up effect : * Turquoise Skull : Thicker beam, +5 stud range * Tranquil Color : Larger shield, 2 more colors + 2 new effects * Negative Dream : +2 second distortion and +140 damage * Ult : +45 base damage, +6 second orb lifespan This transformation spell has a 32 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 1000 shards Tranquil Color User casts a small shield around them that absorbs projectiles' damage and change their color per projectile absorbed, for newer effects. --> The user will form a small shield around them which is colored Turquoise. This small shield is capable of absorbing different projectiles for different colorful effects. Each color gives a unique effect once they are triggered : # Turquoise : ''Default shield color, absorbs 24% damage from projectiles (10 seconds) # ''Dark Turquoise : ''Absorbs 38% damage from projectiles, boosts 3% damage from caster's projectiles (7 seconds) # ''Blue : ''Absorbs 10% damage from projectiles, shortly distorts opponents' screen for 2 seconds upon contact (11 seconds) # ''Light Blue : ''Absorbs 40% damage from projectiles, +10 speed boost (8 seconds) # ''Green : ''Makes the shield larger, blocks projectiles, solid (9 seconds) # ''Red : ''Pulsates per 0.5 seconds and reflects projectiles, pushes away players and do 10 ~ 30 damage (12 seconds) # ''(New effect by Azure Heaven) White : ''Blinds opponents upon contact, absorbs for up to 5 projectiles and self detonates for 150 damage (6 seconds) # ''(New effect by Azure Heaven) Yellow : ''Leaves trails that drag players towards the caster and then self detonates (can be done 3 times). (5 seconds) Each effect is a "stage", which is only triggered if they are affected by enemy projectiles. This shield spell has a 20 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 375 mana and costs 1100 shards Negative Dream User sends turquoise clouds that bring thunderous beams which distort players' vision, stun and knock away and deliver high damage under certain circumstances. --> The user creates turquoise clouds with the number of players surrounding them. Each will approach the player that was near them (15 studs) before they could get away at the moment. Once they reach that certain player, they turn nimbus and unleash a beam that will attempt to directly hit the target. There are 2 components of this spell: the beam and the cloud. The beam does 205 ~ 310 damage with a 2 second stun at direct contact, whilst do 180 ~ 260 damage and a knockback at indirect hit. If the target hits the cloud, it will make their screen turquoise and their screen turns wavy and distorted, while also dealing 245 ~ 390 damage. This close range spell has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1200 shards * 'Tip : '''If you want high damage, use the Push Up strategy. To do this, use this spell and stun your opponent with a multi projectile (any of your choice). Once near, aim up and shoot Wind Cannon. This will send your opponent to the air and touch the cloud (if it's there). '''Turquoisity ' User forms a large pulsating blast capable of protecting the user from projectiles as they are engulfed in it. Players who walk towards it are roughly pushed away and dealt with high damage. --> This ultimate is a mass defensive ultimate, making it a special one. The user will create a huge transparent orb of turquoise. It is solid, and any projectile (even beams) can't bypass this orb. The orb pulsates as if it absorbs energy, although it doesn't. Players who attempt to touch the orb will be pushed away far away and take 350 ~ 575 damage. The orb will last for 16 seconds. This ultimate lasts for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. *''Consumes 800 mana and costs 1300 shards'' * '''Note : '''The only way to damage the caster here is the use of Incinerating Burst. Close range spells that require clicking on an area may not be likely to do damage as their effects are deflected, making it look like it is casted under them. * '''Fact : '''This is a mass defensive ultimate, as opposed to Arcane Guardian, which is a mass healing ultimate.